Our Cousins: The Louds
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Angelia announces to Ed and Sarah that her sister Rita is coming to town with her husband and their eleven kids.


At the Hill's household, Matt was reading the newspaper, getting ready for work while Sarah and Ed were getting ready for school and Angelia was cooking breakfast.

"Hi, Mom, hi, Dad." Ed laughed.

"Hey, son." Matt smiled.

"What's for breakfast?" Ed asked.

"Pancakes." Angelia replied.

"Toast?" Ed asked.

"Yes, toast too." Angelia gave her son the toast that he liked.

"Yay!" Ed cheered. "Come on and have breakfast, Baby Sister!"

Sarah grumbled, but then smiled. "Ooh, pancakes..."

"Oh, yes, and I forgot to tell you kids," Angelia then suddenly remembered something important. "My sister Rita is coming over with her children for the weekend."

Sarah's eyes widened.

"Oh, boy, cousins good for Ed!" Ed beamed.

"Mom, not Lynn too?" Sarah asked. "She always gives me a wedgie!"

"Oh, Sarah, don't over react, you know your cousin Lynn loves you." Angelia said.

"Can my friends come over and meet them, Mom?" Ed pleaded. "Oh, please, can they?"

"Well... All right, but keep an eye on them, especially Duncan, Abby, and Jo." Angelia warned her older child.

"Mom, does Lynn have to come too?" Sarah complained.

"Sarah-Anne Janice Hill, control yourself." Angelia scolded.

"All right, I'm sorry, Mom." Sarah pouted.

"Thank you, sweetie." Angelia replied.

Ed laughed as he ate breakfast with his dad.

"Do you need a ride to school, son?" Matt asked.

"Nope, Jo is taking me," Ed laughed. "I love riding with Dee Dee."

"Remember, Edward, your cousins are coming!" Angelica called out.

"Okie, dokey, Mom!" Ed called back.

"Sarah, you better get ready too so you don't be late." Angelia told her daughter.

"Sure thing, Mom." Sarah replied.

* * *

Cindy held her tablet as she sat with Kaitlin, Julie, Robin, and Ashley. "Okay, this is a new cartoon I was told about, it's called The Shout Family and this girl has ten brothers."

"Fascinating." Kaitlin commented.

"I love that show." Robin added.

The theme song then began with a girl who was running around her brothers.

 ** _'Crashing through crowded corridors, Dodging boys with pimpled pores, Just to reach the restroom in time, Heaping over smelly bags, Diapers that seem to always sag, Girl's gotta do what she can to live... In the Shout Family, in the Shout Family! ONE GIRL TEN BOYS, Some of them have funny voices!'_ ** The theme song sang.

"It has a catchy theme song." Robin commented.

"You guys ready for the weekend?" Ashley asked.

"Totally..." Cindy said as she put her tablet away in her backpack.

"Gramps is taking us camping for the weekend." Kaitlin said.

"I bet he's gonna tell you guys a story." Cindy replied. "What about you, Julie?"

"I'm meeting Jeremy's wife's parents," Julie said. "Sorry... Dad... I can't get used to that, even though I had to call Richard 'Dad'."

"Sounds like you're all gonna be busy..." Cindy pouted. "Robin? Ashley?"

"I'm gonna visit my grandma," Robin said. "She has the best cookies."

"I'm going to hang out with Li'l D." Ashley blushed.

"Oooooh!" The girls said before giggling.

Ashley turned even more red that she almost matched her boots.

"Well, nothing's going on for me, I guess I'll just hang out around town..." Cindy shrugged.

"Cindy!" Ed called out.

"Oh, hey, Ed, what's up?" Cindy replied.

"You wanna meet my cousins?" Ed invited.

"Uhh.,..." Cindy looked around nervously as she tried to imagine what Ed's cousins would be like and worried that they would be just like him. "Who're your cousins?"

"The Louds," Ed informed. "They have eleven children."

"Umm... Sure." Cindy shrugged.

"Eleven kids?" Robin asked. "Sounds like that Cheaper by the Dozen movie. I just hope that they are nice."

"I hope they aren't dumber than a pile of rocks." Kaitlin deadpanned.

"Are they coming today?" Cindy asked.

"Uh-huh," Ed smiled simply. "Cousins good for Ed."

"That's nice, Ed..." Cindy forced a polite smile.

The bell then rang and everyone went to their first class.

"I'll see you at lunch, Ed." Cindy said.

"Bye!" Ed laughed simply as he was excited about his cousins coming.

* * *

"This stinks!" Sarah groaned. "Lynn's gonna give me my annual wedgie like she does every family reunion, and Lori says I'm such a bad sister to Ed! Even she cares about her brother even though he annoys her sometimes."

"So, who are your cousins?" Hannah asked.

"Let's see..." Sarah paused to think to list them all. "There's Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily."

"Dang... When are they supposed to come?" Anna Mae asked.

"Tonight." Sarah replied.

"Great..." Anna Mae said.

"How long are they staying?" Hannah asked.

"The whole weekend so far." Sarah replied.

"Don't worry, Sarah, we'll help you out." Hannah promised.

"You guys are the best, I don't know what I'd do without you..." Sarah said before she saw Jimmy showing around Ash Ketchum's younger friend Molly Hale around the school. "Especially since I've been heartlessly abandoned."


End file.
